Balance
by Shade Penn
Summary: Come And Get It AU. After years spent on building a tentative courtship with Jack, Knock Out and Predaking make their case to take it to next level. With Jack hesitant, they decide to make their case in another way. Knock Out/Predaking, Voyeur!Jack.


**A/N: No set timeline, because not only is this self-indulgent, but it was the ultimate resolution of the mess between Jack, Knock Out, and Predaking in Come And Get It before, well,** _ **plot**_ **happened. And given what I have planned for the** _ **actual**_ **Come And Get It and Working It Out sequel...consider this for now a 'happy alternate ending'.**

* * *

Predaking tried not to fidget, because he was better than that, but the unreadable look Jack levelled at him and Knock Out could either mean he was thinking about their request or just disgusted with them. The red mech wouldn't admit it, but he'd been just as nervous to broach the subject. After the tentative courtship they'd spent years on, getting to know each other and grow as friends (with Jack at least)...they wanted to try for the next step.

Jack looked away, frowning down at the ground. He ran a digit over the mesh covering that made up Predaking's nest. "I'm not ready to have kids yet."

Predaking stiffened, and Knock Out glared at the taller Predacon, as if saying 'this is your fault.' Predaking would have retorted _his_ part in all this, but he was better than that-in this case, anyway. "Jack," he walked forward, and knelt beside the wolf Predacon, "that is not why we want you-why _I_ want you. Yes, I admit the thought of having sparklings with you is something I wish for, but I will never force you go beyond what _you_ desire."

He paused, because while he thought of interfacing with Jack, talking about it seemed much more personal. Especially with Knock Out there, who repeatedly -and within audio range of Jack no less- teased him about being a naive virgin. "Should you decide to want... _us_ , I... I would pull out," he grimaced, flushed with embarrassement, "before I overloaded."

Jack's expression slowly became amused, and his tail wrapped around his waist. "Such a sweet offer." his tone was dry, but that still didn't lean towards eagerness or disgust. His optics glanced away again, more thoughtful this time. He ran his claws over the fibers of his tail instead of the nest.

Predaking gazed back at Knock Out, and found the mech leaning against the wall of the cave. He appeared nonchalant, but Predaking had spent more time studying his rival's body language than he cared to admit. True, they might be willing to co-operate and tolerate each other for Jack, but Predaking doubted he would ever come to _like_ Knock Out. When the medic met his gaze, and the look in them, he realized the feeling was mutual.

"How would this even work?" Jack muttered, and Predaking furrowed his brow ridges. The wolf Predacon sighed deeply, and gestured between the two of them. "I-I know how _we'd_...do it," his cheeks flushed blue, a shade more offset by his natural pallor but made his optics burn brighter, "but I'm not so sure what you'd get out of it, Knock Out." he added glancing at the red mech.

Who promptly smirked and straightened up, placing a hand on his hip. "Oh, I'm sure I could get _something_ out of this." he leered at Jack, who glared back at him. "Though where would you both be without my expertise? I have more knowledge than the two of you combined."

"Not the right kind of knowledge." Jack muttered.

Knock Out's optics narrowed, and his smirk widened into a sly grin. "Is that a challenge? If you doubt me I will gladly prove my prowess." Jack's optics widened, but Predaking felt the jolt down his spine when Knock Out clapsed his servo on _his_ shoulder, and he chuckled at his baffled expression. "What? I think we all know _I'd_ never get to interface with Jack first."

Predaking blinked, but glanced at Jack. The wolf Predacon was flush, but he shrugged in a 'he's got me there' sort of way. It made Predaking's spark swell to know that Jack would allow him to be his first, and his resolved hardened to press onward. "Then show me what you would do," his own optics narrowed in challange, "show me how our incompatible bodies could ever interface."

Knock Out grinned slightly. "Very well then." he stalked forward, and because Predaking was kneeling it made it easier for the red mech to grab his helm to pull down and smash their lips together.

Predaking's optics widened, and Jack sucked in a sharp breath, both of them frozen. The dragon mech let out a low growl in his throat, and glared as Knock Out pulled back with a smirk. "You dare to think you're in control?"

Knock Out grinned back without a hint of shame. "Show me what you got then." he leaned back, servo resting on his hip. He smirked as Predaking's wings flared before flattening onto his back.

Likely not wanting to be outdone though, Predaking grabbed Knock Out's hips and pulled the mech forward as he fell back, landing against the cavern wall with a loud thud, but the clanging of metal on metal followed as Knock Out was pulled flush against the larger mech, panels touching. The red mech looked briefly surprised and raised an optic ridge, meeting Predaking's gaze.

"I know _enough."_ he growled and leaned down to plant his lips on the base of Knock Out's neck, causing the medic to gasp as a glossa began to roam over the plating, and Knock Out's optics rolled back as he tilted his head to the side.

"I can admit it, you've certainly adapted well," he let out a low moan, "to know where an erogenous zone is." he felt Predaking lips curl into a smirk, and Knock Out rolled his optics, but then his gaze landed on Jack, and he smiled slyly at him when he saw the deep blue blush on the other mech's cheeks. "My, my, are we doing our best to show you how good this can be?"

Jack blush deepened, but he stil managed a scowl. "It's not like I wasn't going to expect kissing."

Knock Out snorted, but found himself surprisingly reluctant to pull back from that rough glossa doing wonderful things to his neck cables. Still, he slid down the larger body, pressing kiss after kiss to Predaking's own throat, his chest, and abdomen until he was sitting between his legs and holding onto his thighs. He heard Jack suck in a sharp breath, and he grinned lop-sidedly at him. "Don't worry, it's still your legs I'd rather be between."

Jack's blush nearly overtook his whole faceplate.

Predaking growled again, but when he spoke, his voice was rough and aroused-though Knock Out doubted the dragon mech would ever admit _he_ was bringing this out of him. "Is everything out of your mouth an insult to my form?"

Knock Out chuffed, and peered at the panel. "Let's see the goods, and what I say next might not be an insult."

Predaking scowled down at him, but he caught sight of Jack leaning forward as well, optics locked on his panel was well. He vented deeply, and allowed the metal to slid away, allowing his half-pressurized spike to emerge and his slowly slickening valve underneath.

"Well, I will admit this is not a _terrible_ piece of hardware." Knock Out purred, and traced one servo along Predaking's thigh before unexpectedly cupping the base of the spike, his digits barely fitting around it due to his smaller size.

Predaking jerked all the same, pleasure and surprise flaring in his optics. He narrowed his gaze just as quickly though. "You'd best tread carefully. If you bite or scratch me..."

Knock Out huffed, rolling his optics. "Please, you're equipment might be strange, but I do know my way around a body or two. I'll only scratch if you want me too," he winked at the dragon mech, grinning coyly, but then his expression hardened as he leaned in, his digits squeezing the base of the spike, "but I make no promises if you try to overload in my mouth. Are we clear?"

Predaking's vents sighed deeply, his gaze almost wary on the tight hold on his spike. "On that, we are in complete agreement."

"Good," Knock Out smiled again, acting as though nothing happened, "now that we got the ground rules of out the way, I'll just continue on my way-" he stopped as a crash rang out beside them, and both their gazes shifted to Jack's form on the ground, his posture suggesting he'd been leaning forward and fell. Knock Out smirked as Jack caught his optics. "Well now, you feel like joining us?"

Jack's breath hitched, fins twitching as he scrambled back to his knees. His thighs were pressed tightly together, and Knock Out wondered if the deep rumble in Predaking's chest was because of his own ministrations or due to him smelling Jack's lubricant.

Either way, Knock Out found himself eager to press on.

The red mech's digits rubbed the base of the spike, turning his servo as he felt the ribs and minor bumps in the appendage. It was a curious thing, even at half-mast its almost soft texture was hardening under his touch as the spike began to enlarge. Knock Out ran his servo down to the end of the spike, his digits finally wrapping around it fully, and his thumb pressed down ont he slit in the tip of it.

Knock Out grinned slyly as he was rewarded with Predaking's optics rolling back, a deep moan slipping out of him. He felt a wet, silvery fluid begin to leak from the spike, and Knock Out smiled teasingly as he traced circles into Predaking's thigh with his free servo. "And you said you didn't like me."

"Opinions can change." Predaking muttered. "Had I known this about you I wouldn't have been so quick to despise you."

Knock Out huffed, the air drafting over the spike and he felt Predaking shiver. "Well don't I feel special." he drawled. Swooping down, pressed a kiss to the base of the spike. He winced as a servo grabbed onto his tire, claws squeezing tight. "Loosen your grip! I'm not as durable as you."

The grip became looser, and the digits traced along his helm. The servo rested on the back of his neck, digits carefully digging into a set of wires. Knock Out groaned, and pressed the palm of his other servo onto the anterior node of Predaking's valve. The dragon mech nearly jumped, a loud moan reverberating through the air.

Knock Out smirked this time as he trailed kisses along the length of Predaking's spike, the appendage now fully hardened. His other servo played with the rim of the valve, prodding and pressing, digits tweaking the mesh. He paused as Predaking leaned over him, mouth on his helm, and he nipped at his audio.

Predaking's other servo trailed down his back, and Knock Out's vents hitched at how it grabbed the panel between his legs. "Open up for me."

"There's nothing down there." Knock Out muttered.

"I know." Predaking said quietly.

The red mech sighed deeply, but let his panel slide away. The only things beneath were a round, raised bump with glass above the center, and beneath it a long dark shadow of a slit. "There, don't know what you get out of it though." he retorted, and moved his servo on the spike back down to the base, and wrapped his lips around the tip.

Predaking ventilation quickened, a deep rumble vibrating through his chest and Knock Out felt it in his mouth. The red mech was under no illusion he could swallow the thing, so he kept stroking the base as more fluid leaked from the tip. Knock Out swiped it with his glossa, the taste strangely bitter. He hummed, giving back the vibrations and Predaking's grip on his neck briefly tightened up.

Knock Out was startled by the digits at the glass between his legs, a thumb tracing over it. It sent odd sensations through his spinal strut-odd, but made his spark thrum in surprised pleasure. He took in just a little more of the spike, and finally pressed the tip of a digit to the slit of the larger mech's folds. Predaking seized up, completely still as Knock Out took it as his cue to continue, pushing through the lubricant spilling out, right to his knuckle as the valve clenched around his digit.

Predaking was breathing heavily in the red mech's audio, and his body slowly relaxed. "It is... _strange_ , I will admit, to feel a protrusion in my valve," he said, and Knock Out glanced up, seeing the mech was looking at Jack, who likely couldn't _see_ what was going on anymore, "but it does not feel...bad."

Jack made a brief noise, one which gave away nothing to either still being aroused or intimidated. His optics were still on them though, glimmering brightly.

Knock Out took it was interest, and continued with his ministrations. He bobbed his helm, sucking the head of the spike as his digit began moving, pulling out to the tip before thrusting back in. Predaking growled low in his audio, digits on his neck sliding to the small of his back to tweak and play with a bundle of tires. His charge began to build, spark swelling as pleasure sparked along his frame. He moaned as the servo between his legs traced along the rim of his bump, and he added another digit to the valve, pumping both servos in tandem.

Predaking rumbled deep, and his body froze, his optics widening. "Get off, now."

Knock Out pulled back, furrowing his ridges as while the servo on his back left, the one between his legs gripped his pelvis tighter and kept him from moving away completely. His optics widened as Predaking grabbed his own spike, and angled it to the ground, giving himself several hard pumps before a silver substance splattered onto the cave floor. The spike slowly despressurized, and it slid back into its sheath.

Knock Out though was still confused as to why he hadn't been let go. "Satisfied?" he asked cockily.

Predaking chuffed, the sound mixed with his heavy panting. "We're not done," he dragged a bewildered Knock Out up to his lap, servo still firmly grasping between his legs. The dragon mech smirked, and cupped Knock Out around the waist with his other servo, "and I will not be satisfied until I have gotten you to overload as well."

Knock Out snorted. "You can't." he said confidently. Unless their sparks ran on similar charges, Predaking's unfiltered spark radiation would over take his and burn it out.

Predaking still didn't look deterred. "We shall see."

Knock Out's scathing retort was on the tip of his glossa, but all that came out was a moan. The servo between his legs went back to rubbing against his bump. He shivered pleasantly, and gasped as the digits on his waist dug into a transformation seam, rubbing the bundle of wires between them. Knock Out keened loudly, his servos gribbing Predaking's shoulders as he leaned against him.

His spark was hot, searing as his charge built, but they couldn't spark merge. Even with the plating pressed against him just as hot. It was too dangerous. It didn't stop his plates from rattling, wanting desperately to open and he squeezed his optics shut. "We can't-"

Predaking swooped down, his glossa licking behind his audio, and Knock Out shrieked, the damn breaking as his spark let out a furious discharge, pleasure leaking into every part of him, the intensity so hot he felt like his body would melt.

Knock Out's shriek died down to a moan, blinking delirously as he fell back. He furrowed his optics ridges as two servos caught him, both resting on his back and lifting him upright. It took him a moment, but when he finally comprehended that it was Predaking looking at him, holding him, Knock Out almost couldn't wrap his mind around it. "I-I'm alive?"

Predaking chuckled quietly, the tiredness evident in his gaze. "I know we cannot connect our sparks," he said, "but the kickback would only be dangerous if _exposed_. We need only keep our chest plates closed and bask in the residual energy." he examined Knock Out, as if coming to some final conclusion. "Consider this solidifying our truce, because quite honestly I'm actually beginning to like you now."

Knock Out snorted, and grinned weakly. "Told you I knew what I was doing."

"Should I go? Do you two want a minute alone?"

At the dry tone, Knock Out jerked in surprise. He blinked at Jack, who was staring at them both in amusement. "If I wasn't so worn out I'd ask for a minute with you."

Predaking growled at him, but it lacked any heat. His gaze also settled on Jack. "I also find myself too tired to continue, may we reconvene tomorrow?"

Jack raised an optic ridge, but smiled at them. "No need," he said, shuffling closer until he was leaning into Predaking's side, "I've already made my decision." he stared at them, and his optics softened. "I still don't want kids right now, but I do wanna be with you both."

Knock Out blinked, but something hopeful stirred in his spark. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Jack nodded. "Yes." he shifted his weight to lie against Predaking's shoulder, while his other wrapped around Knock Out as well and pulled him to the dragon mech's chest. "Though I think you both need some rest before we try anything."

Finally, things were finally looking up.


End file.
